


Hello Binnie // Changlix

by multifandom_babie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_babie/pseuds/multifandom_babie
Summary: chan and jisung find a new addition to their friend group. felix adapted pretty well to the short emo. maybe changbin can help felix with his loneliness and anxiety .~slow updates~i started writing this during ot9 sorry~cringe
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Hello Binnie Hyung

_ Buzz Buzz _

“Hello?”

“Felix! It’s Jisung. Where the hell are you? We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Oh sorry. I went for a walk. I’m on my way home now.”

“Ok, we’ll see you soon. Chan said be careful. Bye!”

“Bye.”

_ Click _

Felix wasn’t totally lying to Jisung. He was on a walk but he was in the woods. He felt better when he was in the woods for some reason. Jisung and Chan had planned on introducing their new friend to Felix about an hour ago. He completely forgot. He ran off into the woods because his mind was too clouded with stress from work. He knew that Minho and Woojin were also going to be at the house which meant the room was going to feel a little overcrowded like normal. But it wasn’t normal because Jisung and Chan had met someone at one of their street performances. Still Felix knew he had to be there so he got up from the fallen tree he was sitting on and started walking down the trail back to his house.

Felix opened the door to his house to see his friends lining the living room. Jisung and Minho were basically cuddling, Chan and Woojin were holding hands talking to someone next to them, then Felix realized the new face was sitting in one of the chairs. Felix walked in and sat in the other chair opposite from the new guy.

“Felix, you’re finally here, thank god! Anyways this is Seo Changbin!” Jisung almost shouted at Felix while pointing at the new face. Felix looked over at Changbin... _ Changbin  _ Felix repeated in his head. He gave his signature sunny smile and waved. 

“Hi Changbin! I’m Lee Felix,” he said. Changbin almost looked shocked. Felix thought it was probably because of his deep voice, everyone was always surprised by it. Little did he know it was because Changbin had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful before.

“Hyung,” Changbin said with a gravelly voice. Felix cocked his head in return.

“Call me hyung. I’m older than you,” he said with a smirk on his face. Felix didn’t like how cocky he was being so he showed his evil grin. This made Changbin look worried for a second.

“Ok Binnie Hyung!” Felix said in his aegyo voice. Changbin looked like he was about to die while everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter. Jisung cracked first followed by Chan’s laugh which then received a piercing glare from Changbin. They straightened up but the smiles on their faces remained.

“Anyways, we wanted to tell you that Changbin here will be joining Jisung and I. We even came up with a name.” Chan said calmly.

“3RACHA! Isn’t the name so clever?!” Jisung shouted almost jumping out of his seat if it weren’t for Minho’s arms wrapped around his waist. Felix nodded in response, kind of curious about Changbin’s talent. 

“What does Changbin do?” Felix asked.

“I rap,” he responded for himself. Felix mentally slapped himself for not asking him directly. Felix was actually kind of surprised from his answer but the more he thought about it, it kind of made sense. Felix noticed the sun had gone down already and he had to work tomorrow and he knew his friends had to as well.

“Hey guys, it’s pretty dark now. It’s probably time for you all to go,” Felix said with a sad look because he liked having them over. He was getting lonely in his house. Everyone stood up, this was when Felix noticed he was taller and Changbin. He gave a small giggle because Changbin was pretty short. 

“What’s so funny Felix?” Minho had been the one to ask. Felix just shook his head. Then Jisung was giggling. He could almost read Felix’s mind. 

“I think Lix Is laughing at Binnie’s height!” Jisung said with a playful voice. Felix looked over at Changbin and shrugged. But the older had a blush across his face.  _ Why is he blushing?  _ Felix thought. 

“Anyways, we should get going before it gets too late. 3racha has a gig tomorrow at 8am.” Chan had said.

“Felix! You’ll be able to hear us because it’s right across from the store!” Jisung said with such excitement. Felix hasn’t been able to see them for a couple of months since he had to keep up his shift at work. He smiled at them. He was pretty happy that he is going to listen to them. Then everyone piled out and left, 

Felix was left with the empty house. He felt lonely already. He went through and made sure everything was turned off and locked. 

He walked down the hall to his bedroom and changed into a black sweatshirt and dark grey sweatpants. He climbed into bed and made sure his alarm was set. He laid there for a moment thinking about the new guy. He felt like his bed was swallowing him in his thoughts. But before he could do anything he fell asleep.


	2. 3racha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first 3racha performance :p

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- _

Felix turned his alarm off with a groan. He didn’t really want to go to work until he remembered his friends were playing today. 

He could finally listen to them. To Changbin. Felix literally slapped himself. Why was he thinking about Changbin? Maybe it’s because he is a new addition to their group. Felix stood up and went to his closet to try and decide what to wear. It was going to be chilly because it was mid fall. So he chose his favorite fluffy pink sweater and some black ripped jeans. He didn’t have a dress code since it was just a bookstore. He didn’t really bother brushing his hair. He grabbed his house keys and started walking down the road to the downtown area.

He grabbed coffee and a donut on his way to work. He got to the shop around 7:30. He went inside and set his stuff in the break room. He said hello to the shop owner, Seungmin. 

“Oh hey Seungmin?” 

“Yes Felix?”

“My friends are playing at eight outside and I was wondering if I would be able to take my break early to watch them” Felix asked in a not so confident voice. Seungmin just nodded.

“Sure, i’ll just have Jeongin switch breaks with you.” He finally said while pushing up his glasses. Felix let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He smiled and bowed to Seungmin.  _ Thank you _ he mouthed and Seungmin just smirked him off. He started to walk back out to the front of the store and switched the sign to open. 

Felix went to the storage room and grabbed the box of new books they recently got. He went over to the nearest bookshelf and started to unpack the box. He went back and forth between shelves putting the books away.

_ Ding _

It's been about 10 minutes since he started putting the books away. The door’s bell jingled as a customer came in. Felix looked up from a bookshelf he was just fixing. He set down the book in his hand and walked over to the new customer.

“How may I help you?” He said with a practiced smile. The other looked up at him from underneath his hat. Felix almost felt shocked.

“Just thought I’d stop in to make sure you were still going to watch us. We start in 5 minutes.” Changbin said, a smirk still present.  _ What was it with him and that smirk?  _ Felix thought. Then he looked at the clock, realizing it was already 7:55.

“Ya i’ll be out there here shortly.” Felix said with a genuine smile. Changbin was blushing and before he knew it Changbin was out the door. 

“Seungmin! I’m taking my break now!” He shouted to the back room where he heard a small ok yell back. So he headed outside before the crowd could get too dense and took a spot right up front. The others saw him and they all waved to each other.

The group finally got all their equipment set up and there was already a small crowd. Felix looked around and saw most of them were his age or a little younger. 

“ _ Hello everyone! This is our group 3RACHA! I’m CB97. Boys please introduce yourself.”  _ Chan introduced the group. Felix felt like a proud child. Chan looked so comfortable like this.

_ “Hey guys! Im J.ONE!”  _ Jisung said. he looked more happy than usual. Also waving both hands afterwards.

_ “And last but not least I’m SPEARB.”  _ Changbin said in his gravelly voice.

_ “We will be performing a few of our new songs. Our first one is called MATRYOSHKA.”  _ Chan announced. Then they went back to do some touch ups to their equipment. Felix took this time to notice their appearances. Chan was in a white shirt with a grey and black striped cardigan over it along with a pair of washed balck jeans. 

Jisung was wearing a white shirt with black tie dye, a black jacket, and a pair of ripped black jeans. His carmel hair was brushed down and shining in the morning light. 

Changbin was wearing and oversized black sweatshirt, a pair of skinny jeans, topped with a black hat. Felix didn’t realize he was staring at Changbin until he turned around and smirked. Felix immediately looked away. He felt the heat rise in his face.  _ Stop being embarrassing!  _ The voice in his head told him. So he turned back to the group and cheered with the crowd as the beat started playing. 

He could tell they were really into it as they jumped around with the beat. They took turns rapping. Felix was doing just fine until Jisung and Chan backed off from Changbin. Felix stared at them until he realized what was going on. “ _ MAAAATRYOSHKA”  _ Changbin practically growled the word. Felix’s knees felt weak. He would have survived this if Changbin didn’t make eye contact and freaking smirk at him. He felt his face turning the same pink as his sweater.

How Felix managed to survive the whole performance, he doesn’t know. But once the crowd died out, he went up to the boys.

“The was fucking awesome!” he said once he reached them. Chan kind of glared at him for the curse word and Jisung giggled. Changbin side-eyed him as he put his mic in its case.

“Thanks Lixie. We were glad you were able to watch!” Chan said as he was putting a handful of wrapped cords into a bag.

“Hey Felix! Come finish your shift. I’m getting tired.” Jeongin whined as he poked his head out of the shop door. Once he spotted the older boys he ran out the door.

“Hyungs! I heard your performance inside and you did really good!” Jeonjin said with over excitement. And if that wasn’t enough, he raised his fist in a hwaiting _!  _ motion. 

“Thanks Jeonjinnie.” Chan said and ruffled the young boy's hair. They all had a soft spot for their little maknae of the friend group. 

“You two need to get your butts in here before I fire you.” Seungmin scolded the two from the door. Jeongin pouted at the elder. 

“Go on you two. We can meet up for dinner or something. Let the meanie know too.” Chan said while pointing at Seungmin. They all waved a farewell. While Felix was caught up in the conversation, he didn’t notice a short boy watching him from behind Chan.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is just felix being whipped for changbin honestly


	3. Family Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner with the stray kids family

Finally the bookstore reached closing time. Felix let out a sigh as he turned the sign over to close. He walked back to the break room only to find Jeongin taking a nap in one of the chairs and Seungmin’s nose buried in a book.

“Hey Seungmin. Are you up for dinner tonight? Chan offered and I think everyone is going to be there.” He whispered, not ready to wake the maknae yet. Seungmin looked over the top of his book and nodded a yes and returned to his book. 

Once Seungmin was satisfied with a stopping point he shook Jeongin awake. He groaned for a second and stretched. When he finally sat up right he rubbed his eyes like a sleepy baby. 

“Are you ready to have dinner with the hyungs?” Seungmin asked him in a teasing voice. At the mention of the hyungs Jeonjin shot right up out of his chair.

“What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!” Jeongin almost shouted and ran out the room earning a shaking head from Seungmin and a giggle from Felix. He ran so fast towards the door, he almost smacked right into the glass. 

They ended up video calling Chan for directions to the restaurant. So when they finally made it Chan scolded all three of them. 

“Chan, you can’t expect them to find a new restaurant perfectly the first time.” Woojin said calmingly. He was always good at calming the older down. Maybe that's why they fit together so well. They act like they were made for each other. Felix made a small grimace when Chan pecked Woojin on the cheek.

“Let’s all sit down now that everyone is finally here.” Chan said in a calmer voice. Felix kind of dragged behind the pack as they were led to their table. All of a sudden he felt a presence next to him. He was surprised to find the short hyung walking next to him.

“Hey.” Changbin said in a low voice. Felix felt his palms get sweaty. He swallowed thickly when Changbin smirked at him.

“Hey Binnie hyung.” He finally managed to squeak out. But his small voice only made him blush more. But this earned a very warming giggle from the shorter. 

They finally got to their table and started sitting down. Somehow Changbin managed to slide in next to Felix. He wasn’t surprised to see the order they were in. Chan, Woojin, Minho, Jisung, Jeongin, Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix, and Changbin. 

Felix was used to sitting between the Jisung and the maknae but this was fine too. They ordered their drinks and food and then they all fell into comfortable conversation. It was the usual though. Asking how everyone’s day was, how their jobs are, talking about pets and other things.

“Rice?” Felix heard the now familiar low voice next him. He looked over to see Changbin holding the bowl of rice. He nodded with a smile and reached up for the bowl. But before he could get a grip on it, Changbin pulled it away. His smile then turned into a deep pout. Changbin let go of a few giggles.

“You can have the rice after you do aegyo.” He said in a teasing voice and a smirk. Felix sighed. 

“Binnie hyung, can you pwease give me rice?” Felix said in a pouty voice with his hands pushing his cheeks out. Changbin just stared at him with a shocked face, handing felix the rice. it was now Felix’s turn to smirk. He knew how much lower his aegyo held. 

“Cat got your tongue Changbin?” Minho asked from across the table. Changbin responded with a small no and started eating his food. 

Felix saw how pouty changbin was. He was like a big emo baby. Felix looked at the food Changbin was pushing around with his chopsticks. Felix looked at his own plate, the japchae was almost gone but the bulgogi the older had looked good. so felix pokes changbin’s shoulder. 

“What is it felix?” changbin said, still staring at the untouched food. 

“can i please have some of your bulgogi?” Felix pouted. 

“sure,” changbin said with a sight and slid his plate closer to felix. Felix looked at it and for some reason wasn’t satisfied so he decided to do something else. 

“Actually…” the rest of Felix's sentences weren't very bearable. 

“i can't hear you felix. speak up,” changbin said a little unrated but his attention was now on felix. 

“um, I was going to see if you could feed me,” Felix asked, looking down at his hands in his lap. He was pretty shy, asking to be fed. Changbin just looked at him in shock. no one has ever wanted him to feed them. 

“Y-yeah sure,” Changbin said, grabbing a price of bulgogi with his chopsticks. Felix opened his mouth as Changbin raised the meat to his mouth. 

Jisung saw what was happening and told Minho to tell Chan since he was closer. By the time Felix was chewing the piece of meat, the whole table was watching the pair. 

“what? did i get some on my face?” Felix asked, a little self councilors now. everyone just started giggling at felix. 

“it was just kind of cute seeing that you already warmed up to changbin. the only other person you let feed you is either chan or innie,” jisung pointed out. it was true. Chan would normally force feed him when he refused to eat or when he had to try the cooking. Everybody liked to feed and be fed from the youngest, that was a given. Both changbin and felix were blushing. chan just cooed at them like the proud dad he is. 

everyone was stuff from the meal chan and woojin were paying for. they always loved to get food for the younger ones. 

“it’s the weekend now. no jobs or responsibilities. any plans?” woojin asked the group. 

“it’s my turn to go to Ji’s house this weekend. maybe a date?” Minho said, turning to Jisung who just smiled very wide. 

“can we get cheesecake?” jisung smile then turned into a pleading pout. Minho chuckled at the squirrel. 

“of course. you know i buy you cheesecake literally every saturday,” minho said wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. 

“you two promised me a sleepover. I am like your child after all,``Jeongin reminded woojin. 

“I even bought your favorite snacks yesterday,” Chan said cuddling the younger close to him. Chan really loved jeongin like a son, it was kinda cute. 

“i’m probably going to clean up the bookstore a bit since someone left a pile of books on a shelf,” seungmin glared at felix. 

“Why are you glaring at me? I took care of the box you gave me,``Felix said offended. 

“ya but you forgot about the stack from yesterday silly,” jeongin laughed at the olders mistake. Felix huffed at the two pestering him about work. 

“probably just gonna hang out at home with kkami,” hyunjin said in a sad tone. He loved his dog but he hated being alone. 

“i don’t have anything planned,” changbin said. 

“hey maybe we can hangout,” hyunjin spoke up, face lighting up with happiness. 

“ya that’s cool with me,” changbin replied. 

“if you guys want, you could come over to my house. i don’t really have plans either. we could have a sleepover?” felix suggested. 

“oh my god that would be so much fun. let’s do it!” Hyunjin soad excited. He gave felix a big hug and was practically jumping around. 

“aww. i want a sleepover with my friends,” jisung pouted. 

“how about everyone stays at our house and then you guys can have separate sleepovers tomorrow?” woojin suggested. Everyone except jeongin cheered. 

“damnit. i was going to get you guys all to myself though,” jeongin pouted. 

“hey. no coursing. you’re too young to be cussing,” chan scolded. 

“whatever old man,” Jeongin whispered under his breath. 

“ok so we will take jeongin to get his stuff and you guys can meet us at our house,” woojin said. 

“me and jisung will go to his place since my stuff is already there,” minho said. 

“Ok then i can walk with changbin and felix,” hyunjin sid with a smile. 

“My house is close to theirs and you have some clothes there. you should just walk with me,” seungmin pointed out to hyunjin. 

“oh yeah i forgot about that. i’ll just walk with you then,``Hyunjin said going to stand near seungmin. 

“I guess I'll walk with felix. my apartment is actually close to his house,” changbin said. 

“alright. we’ll see you all soon,” chan said with a wave. 

Everyone started to walk their own ways down the street until it was just changbin and felix standing in the middle of the road. 

“so...your place first?” felix asked. changbin nodded his head and started to walk in the right direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote the first half last year and the rest of it like 2 days ago lol. i hope you all are enjoy this boring story so far. i literally don’t know what i’m doing BUT i will update my woosan book soon (hopefully) i’m still planning stuff out oops


	4. Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (filler chapter) basically changlix going to each other’s houses to get clothes and stuff. seeing mysterious pictures and things that we’ll learn about later.

“This is my place,” Changbin said pointing up at the apartment complex.

“Do you mind if I come up with you? Standing in the street at night is creepy,``Felix explains shyly.

“Ya, I don’t mind,” Changbin says with a shrug. The pair walked up 2 flights of stairs and then stopped right in front of Changbin’s door. He pulled out some keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

It was dark at first but then Changbing flipped a light switched and a dim light filtered the darkness. Felix followed the smaller through the thin entrance. He stopped when it split off in three different directions.

“Kitchen, living room, and down there is my room,” Changbin pointed from left to right. Felix nodded as Changbin left to go to his room. Felix watched him until he disappeared.

He took a step into the living room and looked around in hopes to get a glimpse of what Changbin was like. Tv, couch, chair, table. The normal stuff. Felix walked around the couch to look at the wall next to it. Medium sized window looking out at the city, it was pretty. Next to it was a bookshelf. Felix ran his finger across them. Leather, harback, softback, paper, and cloth. He could tell each book was unique. He looked around to make sure Changbin wasn’t near. Once he was clear, he grabbed the first leather book he touched.

_ Changbin _

The other male’s name was stamped on the cover. It had little bleach spots on it that made it look vintage. Felix ran his fingertips across the cover, feeling every little crevice and curve. He moved the cover to reveal the cream colored paper under it. Thick inklines spelling words in messy yet beautiful handwriting. Felix put his finger under one of the lines and followed it as he read.

_ Will the hidden look be revealed for a moment? I’m afraid! _

There were more lines that were before it and more that followed. It was like a song, a cry for someone. Felix felt a sharp pang in his heart. He felt the edges of his eyes sting. He heard some movement come from the hallway. Felix quickly closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He turned toward the window and wiped his eyes. 

“I’m ready Felix,” Changbin siad. His voice was so small. Felix was about to turn around when a picture on the wall caught his eye. Changbin was standing next to another male. He was slightly taller than him with dirty blonde hair. He walked away before he seemed too suspicious or weird. 

Guess it’s my house next,” Felix faked a smile. Changbin nodded as he flipped the light off.

Changbin clutched the straps of his backpack. He was kind of worried about what Felix might have seen in his apartment.  _ I should have taken that damn picture down.  _ Changbin was beating himself up in his mind. He doesn’t even know why he kept that photo of  _ him.  _ He tried to shake the thoughts away.  _ You miss him.  _ Changbin sighed deeply.

“So. The rest of the group seems nice,” Changbin mentioned, still trying to get rid of the toxic thoughts.

“Ya they are. I’m sure you’ll love being friends with everyone,” Felix shoved his hands into his pants pocket. 

Silence fell on them again and neither one of them knew what to say. Thankfully, the road turned into a dirt path signalling that they were very close to Felix’s little house. They were able to see the path since there were little street lights Felix’s grandpa installed before he moved back to Australia. Felix unlocked his front door and turned the living room light on.

“Uh...just wait here I guess. You already know where everything is,” Felix said and walked to his room as fast as he could. 

Changbin awkwardly stood in the doorway and stared into the living room. A smile formed on his lips and he chuckled a bit. He remembered the first time he saw Felix. So cute and tall yet he had the voice of a demon.

_ BUZZ _

Changbin pulled out his phone.

**CB97:** are you and lix on your way? Everyone is already here

**SpearB:** kind of. We are at his house right now

**CB97:** ok, see you boys soon

Changbin laughed at the older’s text and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Changbin had already seen the living room so he walked into the hallway. It was very empty except for a few pictures. There was a picture of a much younger Felix and an older man. The other pictures were drawings of trees, flowers, and an older woman. Felix came out of his room to see Changbin...admiring?...the wall. It made Felix nervous. He didn’t want Changbin to ask about the people.

“We can go now,” Felix whispered, almost scaring the shorter.

“Ok. Chan texted me saying everyone is there,” Changbin said, looking up towards the orange haired male. They stood there for a few moments until Changbin led the way back to the front door. They walked for about 15 minutes in pure awkward silence.

“Geeze, you two sure took your time,” Jisung said as he opened the front door.

“Sorry,” they both said sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for not updating for a while. i’ve been pretty pushy with school and the blm stuff. have a nice day and stay safe <3


	5. Pick Up The Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler chapter. the day after the sleepover. a little confronting between Chan and Felix.

Felix woke up first from what he saw. His neck hurt considering Jisung practically kicked him off the mattress they had laid on the floor. He looked around the room to see if anyone else was awake but all he saw was trash and food all over the floor. He felt a heavy weight on his leg and when he looked down, Changbin had his leg acrossed Felix’s. The freckled boy pulled his leg away carefully. Felix sood up and rushed into the kitchen.

“Maybe I just need some coffee,” Felix whispered to himself.

“Why? Did something happen?” The sudden voice made Felix jump and turn around. Just now did Felix notice the sweet smell of breakfast.

“No hyung, everything is ok,” he tried to reassure Chan, but he always knew when something was wrong with the younger.

“Oh please. You know you can’t hide from me. I can read you like the menu at my favourite cafe,” Chan rolled his eyes as he stuck the tray into the oven.

“I hate you,” Felix went to sip his coffee, only to turn and spit it out in the sink.

“First, you should have known it was hot and two, you forgot sugar,” Chan chuckled as he took off the baby blue apron.

“Whatever, I don’t like home coffee anyways,” he frowned, handing the cup to the other.

“So is it Changbin?” Chan asked, sipping to coffee. At the mention of the shorter, Felix froze, debating between choking Chan or telling him what's on his mind.

“I-” Felix was cut off by another voice.

“Good morning you two,” Woojin entered the kitchen.

“Good morning hyung,” Felix said to the other.

“I already made breakfast,” Chan said, giving Woojin a peck on the cheek.

“Ok, I guess I’ll wake everyone up,” Woojin said, walking back into the living room.

“We will continue this conversation another day,” Chan raised his brows and pointed an accusing finger at the orange haired male. He just raised his hands in surrender and left for the living room.

~time skip~

All of the boys finished eating their cinnamon rolls and were now cleaning their mess from last night. Changbin and Minho were putting the mattresses back into rooms. Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin were cleaning trash. Jeongin and Seungmin were folding blankets and fixing couch cushions. Lastly, Chan and Woojin were left with kitchen cleaning.

“Alright, we finished. How bout you guys?” Chan announced into the living room as he dried his hands on a towel.

“We are done but where do you want the trash bags?” Jisung asked, holding the one in his hand up for Chan to see.

“In the trash bin. Duh,” Hyunjin answered, smacking Jisung’s arm. Felix rolled his eyes as he took the trash bags from them and then headed for the back door. On his way down the hall, he accidentally ran into a shorter male.

“Oh shoot. I’m so sorry Changbin! Are you ok?” Felix was panicking as anxiety crept up his back.

“Lix, it's ok. I’m fine,” Changbin let the nickname slip from his tongue making Felix freeze in his spot.

“Y-you called me l-l-lix,” Felix stuttered in a whisper.

“Just forget it. Do you need help with those,” He pointed at the trash bags filling the taller’s hands. Felix just nodded, not trusting what could come out of his mouth. Changbin grabbed two of the begs and walked to the door, holding it open for Felix.

When the pair entered the house, everyone was gathered in the living room yelling at each other. Felix looked to Changbin for answers but was met with a confused shrug.

“Felix! Bowling or shopping?” Jeongin asked with a pout.

“I vote for bowling,” Felix raised his hand. Groan was heard from Hyunjin.

“Not everyone wants to go shopping with you dude. Just go by yourself,” Jisung glared from the otherside of the couch.

“Go fuck yourself,” Hyunjin flipped him off.

“Hey! There is a child here,” Chan ran over to Jeongin to cover his ears.

“I am an adult now. I’m allowed to hear him say fuck,” Jeongin pried Chan’s hands off his ears. A loud gasp was heard from Chan while everyone else was holding in giggles.

“Who taught him this?” Chan scanned everyone in the room.

“You did,” Woojin laughed at this overreacting boyfriend.

“I would never say fuck infront of a child!” he looked at the brown haired male in disbelief.

“Chan sweetie,” Woojin couldn’t do anything except shake his head.

“Oh my goodness! Jeongin baby, you heard nothing!” Chan was panicking for no reason.

“Ok! Time to go to the bowling alley,” Woojin intervened, grabbing his car keys and heading for the door. Everyone piled into the car and left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha an actual filler chapter whoops. i’m trying to update a lot this week since this weekend is the 4th if july i’ll be busy. so i hope you enjoyed this. have a good day <3


	6. Trustworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix and changbin have some sad memories they face and share with each other which leads them to have a soft and comforting moment

Everyone was now heading home from the bowling alley. Woojin, Jeongin, and Seungmin where the top 3 scorers and Jisung had the lowest score which means he had to pay for their meals. Felix was the first one to be dropped off. He said goodbye to the group as he headed down the dirt path to his small and lonely home.

He trudged through the front door and collapsed onto the couch. He breathed in the scent of his little home. He stood up again and walked into the hallway only to stop and look at the pictures. Most of them were of him and his grandparents or drawings he had made when he was little. But at the very end of the hall as a black and white photo of a young couple. His grandparents gave it to him when he was old enough to understand. A small tear fell from his eye. Suddenly the scene of Changbin looking at the picture wall came to his mind. A sense of anxiety filled Felix’s body. 

With shaky hands, he reached out to the photo and took it off the wall. He walked into his bedroom and gently placed the frame into his shirt drawer and shut it away for another time. After that he changed into more comfortable clothes and passed out on his bed.

Meanwhile, Changbin was the 3rd person to be dropped off. He walked up to his apartment with heavy shoulders. He felt like he was supposed to do or say something that he didn’t. He set everything down at the entrance of his apartment. When he looked up, he was face to face with that photo. Anger and sadness clouded his senses. He marched over to that haunting photo and threw it to the ground. When he realized what he did, he cleaned up and threw the frame away. He picked the photo off the floor and tucked it away in his leather journal, not to be seen unless necessary.

Changbin sat down on his beat up couch and looked up at the ceiling. A pang went through his heart so he closed his eyes in hopes it would go away. But what he got were flashes of him, the one he wants to forget.

Changbin could still remember the feeling of holding his small frame against himself, running his finger through his long blonde hair, how big his smile got when he was happy, and how mean he could get when he was jealous. Changbin didn’t realize he was crying until he sobbed for air. He sat up and rubbed at the no stop tears. He wanted to scream and throw things but he knew his neighbors would complain. He stood up, making a decision he didn’t know he made, grabbed a black jacket, and headed back downstairs out of the building.

At first, he just stood there on the sidewalk, staring up at the stars. He breathed in the chilly night air and it burned his throat. He tucked his hands into his pocket and looked back down at the sidewalk.

“Why can’t I forget you like you forgot me?” Changbin whispered into the air, letting it carry his words to the sky.

He turned in a random direction and just walked where the wind took him. He watched as cars drove by and streetlights changed. He even noticed a few other pedestrians staring at him. He probably looked like hell for how much he cried and rubbed his face and hair. What surprised him the most was when the concrete turned into dirt. At this, Changbin looked up and realized where he was. He laughed at himself but his feet kept him walking closer. 

When he reached the small house, he knocked on the door softly. He knew it was late but he knew Felix didn’t sleep well. But when no one answered, he turned to leave. JUst as his left foot hit the dirt, a small voice was heard.

“Binnie hyung?” the deep voice said, Changbin could tell he just woke up from the gravely tone.

“Did I wake you?” Changbin asked, looking at the taller now.

“No, I woke up about a minute ago. What are you doing here?” Felix answered, rubbing his eyes.

“Uh. Well, I was just out for a walk and I kind of just ended up here,” he replied.

“Do you still feel like you need a walk?” Felix asked. Changbin noticed a little gleam in his eyes.

“Care to join me?” the shorter asked.

“Ya just give me a second,” Felix said.

Changbin watched as he ran back towards his room. Felix came back out, still struggling to pull his pastel green hoodie over his head. Changbin chuckled at the cute sight.

“Is it ok if I take you on my trail? No one else has gone with me before,” Felix was biting his lip and playing with the hood strings.

“Ya that’s fine with me,” Changbin smiled, letting Felix lead the way.

It was silent as they walked except the sound of nature. It felt slightly awkward to both of them. They had things running through their minds that they wanted to share but were too scared. Changbin was a little confused when Felix suddenly stopped and watched as he sat himself on a large rock. The aussie patted the space next to him, inviting Changbin to take a seat.

“Is it ok for me to share something personal with you?” Felix asked with a shaky voice. Changbin turned to look at him. He could see the stars shining in his dark eyes. He looked so pretty yet so...sad.

“Ya. As long as I can share something with you,” Changbin said, turning to look up at the stars too.

“My parents abandoned me when I was 3,” Felix said, voice cracking towards the end of his sentence. Changbin reached over and took Felix’s small hand in his.

“They sent me to my grandparents house saying I was going to stay the night with them for the weekend. When the weekend was over, they never came to get me. When my grandpa went to see if they were home, everything was gone except a small note saying they didn’t want me. My grandparents took care of me until I was old enough to live on my own. They brought me here to Korea for a new start. My grandpa built my house, the streetlights, and this trail. When he felt like I was good enough to be by myself, he went back to Australia with my grandma. I miss them. The only way I know what my parent’s look like is their wedding photo my grandma gave me. I don’t even know any of my other family members. I don’t even know why my parents didn’t want me. I wasn’t problematic or anything. Nothing was wrong-” Felix was cut off by his own sobbing. Changbin wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s ok Felix. The friends you have now are your new family. They really care about you. I care about you too,” Changbin hesitated to say the last part.

“I think that’s all I want to share about myself for now. Tell me your personal thing,” Felix said as he took slime deep breaths and sat back up.

“Um. W-well, mine isn’t about family. It’s more of a broken relationship. His name was Yeosang. We were together for about 2 years. We really loved each other, or so I thought. I had gone on a family trip for a few months, my aunt had died. So when I came back to our house, me and him moved in together, I was confused when all of my stuff was packed up outside. I went inside and there was new furniture and just new things in general. I went into the bedroom and walked in on Yeosang and his new boytoy. It hurt so bad to see he had completely forgotten me in a matter of months. We yelled at each other and threw things. He had even punched me. I still don’t understand but I still loved him after I moved. It’s been a year and I should be over him now but my memories with him still haunt me like they happened yesterday,” Changbin finally finished his story.

“Heartbreak isn’t easy no matter who does it. Things will get better for you too sooner or later,” Felix gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Thank you Felix,” Changbin looked over to smile at the younger.

Even though Felix and Chagbin have known each other for a month, having this conversation really brought them closer together and made them feel more comfortable. Felix had only ever told Chan about his abandonment and everyone else knows he grew up with his grandparents in Australia. Chan also knew about Changbin’s situation and Jisung knew bits and pieces of it.

“Hey it’s really late or early. However you look at it. Would you like to just stay the night?” Felix asked, looking over at Changbin.

“Might as well. I don’t see why I should go back to that stuffy apartment,” Changbin said, standing up and dragging Felix up with him.

Even as they walked back to Felix’s house, they never let go of each other’s hands. It was like their collapsed hands were their bond of trust, if they let go, it meant they didn’t trust each other.

“Uh, i’ll just get myself situated on the couch,” Changbin said when they walked inside.

“Oh c’mon,” Felix sounded like an annoyed teenager as he dragged Changbin down the hall.

“Felix, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Changbin said in protest.

“It’s really ok. I mean, half of our friend group slept on mattresses at Chan and Woojin’s house. How is this any different?” Felix had a point.

“Because it’s just us two this time,” Changbin looked down at their conjoined hands. He smiled at their hands because of the comfort it gave him.

“It’ll be fine Binnie,” Felix said. They both awkwardly stood there. They did not want to let go of each other but they did at the same time.

“Uh, if you want something more comfortable to sleep in, you can pick something from my closet,” Felix said, pointing at the closet near the door.

“Thank you,” Changbin walked towards the closet. It was filled with sweaters and hoodies.

Changbin found one of the pink hoodies that made Felix look like a baby, he smiled at it. As much as Changbin loved dark, he pulled the pink cloth off the hanger. He turned back and saw Felix’s naked back, Changbin turned back around real quick as a blush spread around his face. Changbin took off his jacket and shirt and right as he went to pull the hoodie over his head, he heard a small squeal. He looked behind him at Felix and when the younger saw his abs, he slapped his hands over his eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to look at you,” Felix said all flustered.

“It’s fine Felix. I don’t mind,” Changbin really didn’t mind but it made him flustered too.

After both of them were changed, they laid down on Felix’s bed. The younger had a question burning in his mind.

“Hey Changbin?” Felix broke the silence.

“Ya?” Changbin turned on his side to look at Felix.

“You said your ex was a he. Does that mean you’re gay?” Felix asked, also turning on his side to look at the other.

“Ya i’ve been gay since who knows when,” Changbin sai with pure confidence.

“How about you? You’re not in a relationship now,” Changbin said, genuinely curious about Felix’s sexuality.

“Uh. Honestly, I've only been in one relationship. It was with a guy. I was in high school but he only got with me to make fun of me,” Felix told with a frown.

“Well at least that’s another good thing about your friend group and me. We won’t judge or make fun of you,” Changbin gave Felix a warm smile.

“Goodnight Binnie,” Felix said as he grasped the shorter’s hand.

“Goodnight Lix,” Changbin held Felix’s hand tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg third turned out way longer than i wanted and it took longer than i thought to write it. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. now i’m going to go and work on my woosan book. byebye loves have a great day/night <3


	7. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some sad chan :(

Felix woke up to the sound of sharp knocking. He groaned and when he went to rub his eyes, his hand was caught on something...or someone. He looked over, brows furrowed, to see that Changbin was still latched to his hand. Before his face could heat up and change colors, more knocking distributed the sleepy aura. When Felix pried his hand away, changbin’s sleep brain slowly came back to reality. 

“What time is it?” Changbin groaned groggily. Felix would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot.

“It's 4 am,” Felix said, turning his bright phone screen away.

“Who is here at 4 it the fucking morning?” Changbin went to stand up.

“It’s fine binnie. I’ll get it,” Felix said, already heading to the door.

Felix gasped when he saw the older aussie standing outside in the pouring rain. Blonde curly strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Felix took in Chan’s appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, he looked so tired.

“Chan? What the hell happened to you?” Felix asked, grabbing him by his shoulders to drag him inside.

“Chan? Oh shit, let me get you a towel,” Changbin said from Felix’s bedroom doorway.

“You can ask about him later. Now tell me what happened,” Felix said, setting the older on the living room couch.

“He cheated on me Felix,” you could hear the brokeness in his voice. It was enough to make anyone's heart shatter.

“How? I thought everything was going smooth?” Felix’s face crinkled in thought as to what could have gone wrong.

“I don’t know Felix. After we dropped all of you off, Woojin said he needed to pick up a few things at work so I just went to the studio to work on some demos. Then I went to get a drink at the bar and I saw him. I saw what he was doing and when he spotted me, all he did was smirk. Felix, i’m so broken right now, I don’t know what to do,” Changbin was now sitting on the other side of Chan, rubbing circles on his back while Felix whipped tears from his empty eyes.

“Did you go home or come straight here?” Felix asked, not really sure what to do either.

“I went back home, he followed me there too. When we got inside, he was being all flirty. You know, trying to get sex out of me. I tried, I pushed and shoved. When he finally backed away we started to yell at each other. Something just snapped in me. I started to throw things. I broke up with him and he took all of his stuff The house looks so fucking empty now. I just-” a heart wrenching sob seeped from the blonde’s lips. The whole scene played in his head and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“It’s ok Chris, you don’t need to tell us everything. Things will get better. Right Binnie?” Felix looked up at Changbin with pleading, teary eyes.

“That’s right. You still have us and the others. We are all here for you. We are like family,” Changbin’s voice cracked at the end. This feeling all too familiar to him no matter how many times he tries to forget.

“Thank you,” Chan’s hoarse voice finally let out.

After a few minutes of crying and comfort, Chan passed out on the couch. The clock was nearing 5:30 am and rain had finally stopped. Felix was standing in the kitchen, thoughts racing around in the quiet air.

“Hey Felix, I think i’m going to go back to sleep,” Changbin said.

“That’s ok. I think I'm going to stay up and probably make something to eat,” Felix said, turning around to look at changbin. Changbin nodded at the younger and headed back to the bedroom.

Three hours passed and Felix had made some miso soup. One days he cried a lot from stress, his grandma would make it for him. Felix smiled at the memories. He misses his grandparents a lot.

“So are you going to tell me why he’s here?’ Chan’s tired voice startled the younger.

“Jesus Chan, I thought you were still asleep,” Felix said, clutching his heart.

“That soup smells good. Now answer my question,” Chan took a seat at the round table.

“Well, he was originally out for a walk to clear his mind and ended up here. It got late so I just let him stay here,” Felix answered, putting the bowl in front of chan.

“I’m going to assume he told you something,” Chan slurped a spoonful of the soup and moaned with satisfaction.

“Ya he did,” Felix’s voice sounded sad.

“Did you talk to him about your stuff?” Chan looked up the younger, already knowing everything about both.

“Ya I did actually. What surprises me is that I was that nervous,” Felix took the seat across from Chan.

“I’m just glad both of you opened up to someone that isn’t me,” Chan chuckled.

They both continued to sit in silence as Chan ate his soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m in school right now so enjoy this short and sad chapter. see you next time


	8. just soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short and sweet chapter about felix, changbin, and chan eating miso soup

“Good morning you two,” Changbin said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Hey changbin,” Chan replied with a slurp of his soup.

“Do you want some too? I made enough for us and the others,” Felix asked, standing from his seat.

“I got it. Have you eaten?” Changbin asked, walking to the open cabinet that displayed the bowls.

Felix shook his head as a reply. Changbin snickered and took two bowls from the shelf. He sat next to Felix, handing him one of the bowls and a spoon.

“Thank you,” Felix muttered.

“Hey lix, can I borrow your phone charger?” Chan asked, looking up from his now empty bowl.

“Of course. You know where it is,” Felix answered with a polite smile.

Chan scurried off to the spare room to find the phone charger. Changbin and Felix were left in awkward silence. Changbin stirred his soup around trying to find his words. The thick air was cut when felix slurped the now cold liquid off his spoon.

“Sorry,” he whispered to the elder.

“I enjoyed your company last night. Thank you for letting me stay the night,” Changbin finally said.

“It's no problem really. You are always welcome here,” Felix replied with a small smile.

In reality, it was a big deal to both of them. Their wild racing hearts would give them away if the other could hear it. Chan just smiled as he watched the two kids fall into a form of denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha so my school decided to do virtual classes for a few weeks so now i have free time to write. 
> 
> i’ve already talked about these few things in my wattpad acc but...
> 
> 1) i WAS going to take a hiatus but i might just save it for next month because i feel a bit better now
> 
> 2) i think i’m going to keep my chapters short like this one so i can write and post more :)
> 
> 3) have a wonderful day and stay safe, stay hydrated


	9. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to check on chan :P

It has been about two weeks since the whole scene at Felix’s house. Felix had abandoned his little home in the woods to stay at Chan’s now empty and broken home. Chan keeps trying to convince the other’s he’s ok but it's painfully obvious that he’s not. Felix was the closest to Chan so that’s why everyone agreed he would be the one to help him for a bit. 

Within these two weeks alone, Felix has forced Chan to do laundry, eat, and bathe. The first few days were the most difficult. Sure Chan never really slept but this time he REALLY didn;t sleep. You could see how unhealthy Chan had gotten. The dark eye bags almost resembled a racoon. His cheeks were thinning a little and his hair stared matte to itself. 

Felix had to pull Chan out of bed and throw him into the bathtub. Felix turned on the shower and if he’d left, Chan probably would have drowned himself. So he took the duty of washing Chan’s hair and brushed out the damned tangles out of his blonde locks.

Felix did all the cooking and cleaning for Chan as well. When he first got there, the fridge was barren. Ramen bowls and coffee cups littered the kitchen and the few dishes Chan had left sat in the sink. Chan’s dirty clothes piled on the floor so you could no longer see his carpet. Chan wouldn’t eat so Felix would make special breakfasts and dinners and would have to force feed Chan like he was three years old.

Felix’s third week of taking care of Chan was starting to role in and he felt exhausted.  _ Is this what it's like having a kid?  _ He had thought to himself. 

It was currently Sunday 11:30 pm and Chan was actually sleeping in his bed after Felix tucked him in with a thick blanket. Felix on the other hand, plopped himself on the couch just to rest his aching muscles. The moment his eyes start to fall shut, there is a knock at the door.

Felix grumbled as he forced himself to stand up off the couch. On his way to the door, he stepped on a bag that made a loud and obnoxious crunch in the empty hallway. He bent down and picked it up. It was a small bag of chips he tried to make Chan eat. It was still unopened. Felix would have to scold the elder later. He continued the journey to the front door when the knocks grew more hesitant.

He yanked open the door to reveal a short shadowed figure. The other person was about to walk away until Felix opened the door. So when he saw Felix, he stepped back up to the door. This is when Felix got a clearer view.

“Changbin? What are you doing here? Did Chan call you?” Felix asked, very confused.

“Hey Felix. Chan didn’t call me but the others thought someone should come and check on you. We haven’t heard anything from either of you two for a few days now,” Changbin sounded genuinely worried.

“Aw is Binnie hyung worried about me?” Felix teased with his baby voice.

“Tch, no,” Changbin rolled his eyes. He was lucky the dark of night concealed the slight blush on his face.

“Oh, would you like to come in? It’s kinda chilly outside and Chan’s in bed,” Felix took a step inside to allow room for Changbin to pass through.

Changbin stepped inside the house. To the shorter of the pair, the house now felt almost eerie to him. He walked through the entryway and into the living room where he sat himself on the couch.

“Want anything to drink?” Felix asked, standing between the living room and kitchen.

“Sure, just water please,” Changbin replied with a small smile.

Felix walked into the kitchen and took out two cold water bottles. Then he walked around the couch and sat next to Changbin Cross legged.

“Here,” Felix handed one of the waters to Changbin who reached out and took it. 

“So um...how are things going here?” Changbin asked, taking an awkward sip from his bottle right after.

“Difficult. Taking care of Chris is like taking care of an actual child,” Felix huffed and flung his body backwards to lay on the couch.

“Oh I'm sure you’re just being dramatic,” Changbin snickered.

“I’m not even kidding. He doesn’t eat a lot and i’m surprised he’s even sleeping. Besides, i’m pretty sure it's totally normal for someone to act like this after a serious breakup,” Felix replied.

“Yeah, I know. How about I stay here a few days and help you so you can catch a break?” Changbin rested his elbow on top of one of the couch cushions so he could face the younger better.

Felix sat there in thought for a moment before sitting back up, which he almost regretted. When he was fully sitting, their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. Felix placed his hands on the couch cushion and scooted a few inches away from the older. Changbin’s eyes hesitantly blinked afterwards. He didn’t blink throughout that whole process. It was like he was waiting for something to happen and all his attention was just focused on Felix.

“Um sure. I don't think Chan would mind. You could stay the night here and we ask in the morning or if it makes you more comfortable, you can leave and come back tomorrow,” Felix started to ramble on ideas.

“It’s ok Felix. I’m comfortable with staying the night here. But where would I sleep?” Changbin asked, searching the now barren living room. 

There weren’t any pictures on the walls anymore. The butter mint yellow walls held a nightmarish feel. Felix sat there, lips pushed into a pout as he thought. Then suddenly his face lit up as he remembered what they were sitting on. The burgundy couch was one his grandmother gave to Chan as a thank you and house welcoming gift.

“I know! Here, hop up real quick,” Felix said as he stood up ecstatically.

Felix pulled the cushions off while Changbin starred in confusion. When the couch was ridden of its pillow casing, Felix pointed to Changbin to help pull it out of the couch. To Binnie’s amazement, a functional bed came out of the couch.

“It’s called a pullout. My grandma gave it to Chan,” Felix said. “We can put the cushions back for pillows and I'll go get some blankets,” Felix disappeared down the hall.

Changbin arranged the cushions while he waited. He heard Felix shuffling and a blanket dragging across the floor. Next thing he knew, he was being tackled by a giant fluffy blanket.

“I’m so fluffy~” Felix kept chanting in his tiny voice.

“Lix, get off me,” Changbin giggled with a wide, happy smile.

Felix rolled off Changbin with a small thump. He shook out the blanket and then layed it over the both of them once Changbin was ready.

“Comfy?” Felix asked as he rolled onto his side.

“Yes I am. Thank you,” Changbin sent him a genuine smile. 

“Goodnight Binnie,” Felix rolled to his other side.

A few moments had passed and neither of them fell asleep yet. Changbin wanted to say something but what?

“Hey Felix?” Changbin said, unsure if he was even still awake.

“Ya?” Felix lifted his head so he could catch a glance of the shorter.

“I missed you,” Changbin whispered into the dark. 

“I missed you too. Sorry i’ve been so busy with Chan,” Felix said as he shifted his position once again.

“It’s not your fault Lix. I could have come here on my own time but I didn’t,” Changbin replied, turning his towards Felix.

“Sweet dreams Lixie,” Changbin whispered with another smile.

“Sweet dreams Binnie hyung,” Felix replied, also with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe new chapter alert also me and my bf broke up but i think i did it for the best. i almost felt happy when i said i wanted to. is that bad? idk. but chapter 10 will be posted sooner than you think 👀


	10. Cupid Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping, chan trying to expose changbin, and gyu

Chan was driving his car as he sucked down on a coffee. Felix was blasting some girl group songs while Changbin kind of wished he’d stay home now.

“We are here!” Chan sang out.

“So what color are you thinking of painting walls?” Felix asked as he hopped out of the passenger seat.

“Maybe a greyish blue. A more toned down aesthetic,” He replied.

“I think that suits you pretty well,” Changbin said.

“Wow, did the prince of darkness just compliment me?” Chan asked with fake shock on his face.

“I think he did!” Felix exaggerated.

Changbin just rolled his eyes and kept walking. He heard the other’s footsteps grow louder as they followed behind him.

“You should also get some plants to liven up the place,” Felix suggested as they looked at house decor. 

“Oh yes! That would be great,” Chan said with a wide smile.

Felix melted a little. It made his heart swell to see Chan so happy.

“You ok Felix?” Changbin asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Huh?” Felix looked at him confused.

“You’re crying,” Changbin wiped at the tear that fell from the younger’s eye.

“Oh, sorry. I’m just really glad to see him happy,” Felix wiped his face.

“I’m happy too,” Changbin smiled as Chan cooed at the little animal ornaments. “We better catch up with him,” Changbin said, patting his shoulder. Felix nodded and walked forward.

~

Felix carried the bags that had new couch and bed stuff, Changbin pushed a cart full of plants, while Chan carried paint cans. They had called Hyunjin for help so he was pushing a cart with the other stuff Chan had bought.

“Are you sure you can afford dinner now?” Hyunjin asked and sounded genuinely worried.

“Of course I’m able to. I make more than all of you combined,” Chan bragged.

“You only make more than me because you make more songs,” Changbin growled.

“Then maybe you should stop pinning after Felix and work more,” Hyunjin murmured.

“I will literally urder you,” Changbin glared at the taller.

He sighed a breath of relief when he saw that Felix was far enough ahead to not hear what the black haired devil said.

“Alright. I got everything settled. Hyunjin? Can you take the plants? I trust you to drive safely with my new babies,” Chan nudged the cart towards Hyunjin’s car.

“Ugh fine. Only if I can get dessert with dinner,” Hyunjin smirked.

“Fine. Just this once,” Chan pointed his finger at him accusingly.

Everyone got into their respected cars and started to leave the parking lot. Felix connected his phone to the radio again and decided to change up the playlist. Humph! by Pentagon played through the speakers.

“Hey Changbin, do you need anything from your place?” Chan asked, looking back at him through the little mirror.

“I could use a few more clothes,” Changbin chuckled.

Chan took a right turn and in a matter of seconds, they were in front of the apartment complex. Chan put his car in park and shut it off to save gas. 

“Do either of you wanna come and help me?” Changbin offered.

“Sure, I’ll go,” Felix said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“I’ll stay here and watch the car,” Chan patted the steering wheel.

“Alright Felix, let’s go,” Changbin didn’t miss sending a glare towards Chan who just winked in return.

Suddenly Changbin regretted accepting to stay over again. When he turned and saw the golden sun rays making Felix glow, he almost had a heart attack from the beauty.

“Changbin?” Felix ran his hand across Bin’s line of sight. 

“Huh?” Changbin left his trance.

“I asked if we are gonna go up to your room,” Felix looked slightly concerned.

“Oh, ya. Sorry,” Changbin cursed at himself in his head as he walked towards the door.

They took the elevator as Changbin struggled to avoid any awkward eye contact with the young Aussie. When the ding signalling their arrival, he let out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding. He unlocked the door and waited for Felix to enter before closing it.

“So um, just follow me and then i’ll tell you what to do,” Changbin said after clearing his throat. 

Changbin started down the hall but before following, Felix took a glance around. He noticed some things were moved and missing. The picture of Changbin and the oher male were no longer in sight. The bookshelf was moved to a different angle. Felix smiled as he walked towards Changbin.

“Um, just hold this bag open for me please,” Changbin handed the black duffel bag over as he kept his head low.

“Ok,” Felix said as he looked around the room.

It wasn’t what he expected. A laptop and stack of notebooks sat on his dark wooden desk. Lined sheets with scribbles and words written all over them were taped to the cream colored walls. And finally, the dark purple bed sheets were home to a little stuffed toy. Felix tried to hold in his chuckle but he ended up making a weird snort.

“What?” Changbin looked at him funny.

“Sorry, it's just that i never expected someone like you to have a plushie,” Felix said with a wide smile.

Changbin looked like a deer in headlights as his face heated up. He felt embarrassed. A grown man who raps for a living and has a reputation for his dark aura just got exposed by a plushie.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I have a whole box full of plushies. I just thought it was kind of cute,” Felix said, noticing Bin’s embarrassment.

“Wanna know his name?” Changbin asked as he continued folding and packing.

“Sure,” Felix smiled.

“His name is Gyu,” Changbin placed another piece of clothing in the bag.

“That’s cute” Felix was still smiling.

“Alright, well I think i’m done now,” Changbin grazed Felix’s hands as he took the bag from him.

Felix nodded at Changbin and then they headed out the door.

When they finally got to the car, Chan asked them what took so long. Which Changbin sternly told him he couldn’t find a few things. Chan just smirked as he started the car back up and headed for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING i just started working a couple weeks ago and between that and school it’s so hard for me to find free time where i’m not sleeping. but hey at least i finally updated. i promise i won’t abandon any of my stories. it will just be very slow updates ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> honestly thank you for even trying to read this. i don’t even know where this is heading and i think the first few chapters suck


End file.
